The PowerPuff Kids meet My Life As A Teenage Robot
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs and their babysitters meet a robot named Jenny and her friends Brad and Tuck. However Mojo has a plan on kidnapping Beatie and Benny, can the rest of The PowerPuffs and their new friend Jenny stop Mojo from harming the little youngsters? I'm not very good at summaries.


**Hello my dear readers. Sorry for the long wait, I was gonna do this story last month but I had been working on every other Tuesday (before they hired someone to work on the days I have off) so it's back to every Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday off.**

**So here is the next PowerPuff story where they meet characters from My Life As A Teenage Robot. If some of you don't like My Life As A Teenage Robot show that's okay, those who do I hope you enjoy this story, and no flames please.  
**

The PowerPuff Kids Meet My Life As A Teenage Robot

At the girls and Benny's house Binky was heard yelling at me thinking I was making a big deal about nothing with Burnner agreeing.

Binky (yelling): MAC SOMETIMES YOU CAN GET ON MY NERVES, YOU'RE TEN YEARS OLDER THAN US; YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BABY!

Me: Binky if you don't appreciate me that much why don't you take me outside, blind fold me, and SHOOT ME?!

Richard: Now everyone break it up.

Burnner: Hey I wasn't doing anything.

Richard: I know but you're agreeing with Binky, hey Mac let's take a walk around town.

Me: Sure you kids be good okay.

Binky (sarcastically): Hey Mac watch out for the queen of blood hunting while you're out.

Me (slowly): Oh shut up Binky.

While Richard and I were walking in Townsville we saw there were three people; one was a girl made of metal that meant she's a robot with blue hair, a blue tank top, and a blue skirt, the other person was a boy with spiky red hair, brown eyes, black shoes, grey pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a black vest, the third person was also a boy with black hair, green eyes, black shoes, blue pants, and a red long-sleeved shirt; we approached them.

Robot girl: Hi there.

Richard: Hi I'm Richard.

Robot Girl: I'm XJ9 but call me Jenny.

Richard: What's your name little guy?

Black haired kid: Tuck.

Richard: Nice To meet you.

Redhead Boy: Hi there Richard I'm Brad.

Richard: The pleasure is all mine.

Me: Hi I'm Mac Richard's girlfriend.

Jenny: Hi there, you're the first human girl to be nice to me.

Me: Most of them are mean to you right Jenny?

Jenny (sighing): Yeah.

Me: Hi there little Tuck.

Tuck: Hi your name is Mac right?

Me: That's right, don't worry I like kids.

Tuck: Good thanks.

Me: And you are?

Brad (bowing like a gentleman): I'm Brad, it is an honor to meet you my dear lady.

Me (embarrassed): Yeah thanks.

Brad took my hand.

Brad: Would you like me to show you how to dance?

Me (laughing nervously): Okay go ahead.

Brad spun me in circles.

Me: Whoa.

Tuck: Is it me or is he falling for someone with glasses.

Jenny: He's falling for someone with glasses.

Brad took a look at my necklace and he touched it very gently.

Brad: Wow I'm liking this wonderful necklace.

Me: Why thanks.

Brad: So where did you get it?

Me: Richard gave it to me.

Tuck: By the way is Mac short for something I can feel it.

Me: Mackenzie is my real name only family members call me my real name.

Brad: Both of those names are beautiful but if you want us to call you Mac then we will.

A high male voice: Hey everyone hey Jenny.

A boy came in front of us; he had black hair, brown eyes, a red sweater with a white shirt underneath, blue pants, black shoes, he looked very nerdy and geeky but I thought he looked really cute.

Jenny: Hi Sheldon, these are our friends Richard and Mackenzie but you can call her Mac, guys this is Sheldon.

Richard: Hi there Sheldon.

Sheldon: Hi you must be from England you have the accent.

Me: Pleased to meet you Sheldon.

Sheldon: Hi you look pretty like Jenny.

Me: Uh thanks.

Sheldon: Jenny I heard you're staying here for a vacation cause so am I.

Jenny: Oh that's great Sheldon.

Sheldon: Well I better go nice meeting Mac and Richard, by the way Mac nice grey necklace.

Sheldon walked away.

Jenny: That was nice of him to say your necklace was pretty.

Me: I think he likes you Jenny, Sheldon is kind of cute but I have Richard here.

Richard: By the way would you guys like to meet the five-year old kids we babysit.

Jenny: Why sure I'll ask my Mom.

Brad: I guess Tuck and I will ask our Parents.

Me: You mean you guys are brothers.

Tuck: Yeah do you have siblings?

Me: Yeah an older sister Madison and a twin brother Zak who is 6 minutes younger than me.

Richard: I'm the oldest child in my family.

Me: Jenny you're the first robot we've met.

Jenny: Oh really?

Richard: That's right and it's really cool, well bye now, come on Mac let's go.

Richard and I walked back to the house while Jenny, Brad, and Tuck went their separate way.

Later in the afternoon, Jenny, Brad, and Tuck came over to the house.

Me: Jenny, Brad, Tuck we'd like to meet The PowerPuff Girls.

Richard: And The PowerPuff Boys.

The PowerPuffs approached Jenny, Brad and Tuck.

Jenny: Hi there I'm Jenny I'm a robot of course, and I speak a few languages.

Booster: Wow Bliss, Blaster, Beauty, Beauster, Blossom, and I study Chinese.

Blossom: Yeah, just to let you know we're heroes.

Baxter: superheros of course.

Brad: You're superheros too?

Buttercup: Who else is a superhero?

Tuck: Jenny is also a superhero.

Boomy: Bridget, Bridger, Bamby, Bam-bam, Bubbles, and I speak Spanish and Japanese.

Bubbles: Yeah that's cool, hey Mac Richard you didn't mention Jenny was a superhero.

Me: That's because we didn't know.

Richard: That's right we didn't, oh and I didn't mention that Mac is an action hero.

Brad: Really can she do back flips and cartwheels?

Tuck: Can she fight crime?

Beauster: Yeah she's a crime fighter.

Beauty: Mac might not be a super hero but she comes in handy.

Tuck: You know Mac you're the first... well second female crime fighter I've met so what do you do when it comes to crime fighting?

Me: Well I stop my arch foe Beakie and her goofy partner Fatto, I save the world, I save people from dangers, sometimes help the girls and boys fight crime, and I sign kids autographs.

Tuck took out a paper (never mind where he got it) from his pocket.

Tuck: Can I have your autograph.

Me: Sure.

I took out a pen (never mind where I got it) out to sign.

Jenny: Is Mac a role model for little kids?

Richard: Yup kids are really fond of her.

Brad had hearts around his head.

Brad (flirting): I guess I know why they have picked a beautiful role model.

Buster: Here's another boy to be in love with Mac.

Banners: He is also the second person to fall for her.

I finished signing Tuck's paper.

Tuck: How many autographs do you sign?

Me (whispering): A lot of autographs.

Richard: Mac's the bravest girl I've ever met.

Me (blushing): Oh stop Richard you're embarrassing me.

female voices: If anyone is gonna embarrass you it's us.

The girls, the boys, Tuck, Brad, Richard, Jenny, and I turned around to see that there were two girls; one was a tall African African American with short black hair a red jacket, black pants, black gloves, and dark eyes, the other girl beside her had black hair in pigtails, dark brown eyes, black fingerless gloves, a black tank top showing her stomach, a red skirt, and a red weird-looking hat.

Bam-bam: Who are they?

Jenny: The Krust cousins Britt and Tiff the most popular girls in my school.

Brad: Not to mention the nastiest.

Britt: So Robo girl I see you've made some friends who look freaky like you.

Tiff: Especially bug-eyed freaks.

Bamby: Leave us alone mean girls.

Tiff: Hey you with the glasses.

Me: Yeah?

Britt (sarcastically): We just love that half ponytail.

Me: (excitedly): Really?

Tiff: No you look stupid that's the ugliest hairstyle I have ever seen.

Richard: You girls go away.

Britt: We'll do as you say handsome.

Tiff: See ya losers.

The cousins left and were laughing sarcastically.

Blaster: Don't listen to those bullies everyone.

Bliss: I know you're sensitive Mac but don't let those mean words ruin your life.

Me: Thanks Bliss, hey everyone wanna go to the park and play?

Richard: Some games will cheer us up.

Benster: When we get there we'll play duck duck goose.

Bloomy: Yeah come on let's go.

The boys, the girls, Tuck, Brad, Jenny, Richard, and I walked to the park to play some games to get our mind off of things.  
-

The girls, The boys, Tuck, Brad, Jenny, Richard, and I got to the park.

Bridger: You see that volcano with the big telescope that's Mojo Jojo's lair.

Jenny: Could I ask who this Mojo Jojo person is?

Bridget: He's our number 1 arch-enemy he's also the number three villain Beatie and Benny are scared of.

Beatie: Yeah he always to take over the world.

Benny: He's a monkey with a big brain and a cape.

Jenny: Wow, who are the number two and number one villains you're scared of?

Beatie: The number two villain is the boogeyman the master of all monsters.

Benny: The are two number one villains Beatie and I are scared of HIM and HER they're the evilest of evil the cruelest of cruel.

Jenny: Ooh, well don't worry if a villain tries to grab you guys I'll protect you.

In Mojo Jojo's lair he was looking through the telescope.

Mojo: Ah there's a brave teenaged robot and two human boys with the PowerPuff Rugrats and their babysitters I must find a way two kidnap Beatie and Benny again.

Mojo Jojo thought on this brain then he had an idea.

Mojo: I'll sneak up on them tonight and grab the youngest PowerPuff Punks and when the others come to save the little ones I'll be ready for them muhaahaahaa.  
-

That night Jenny went back to the apartment she was staying in.

Jenny: Hi Mom.

Mrs. Wakeman: Hello XJ9 did you make a new friends here?

Jenny: Yeah, Brad, Tuck and I met a fifteen year old boy and girl, we also met the kids they babysit they're superheroes like me only they're humans 22 five-year old kids that's so great! Brad has a crush on the girl Mac.

Mrs. Wakeman: I can hear that honey, but it is time for bed goodnight.

Jenny: Good night Mom.

Back in Townsville everyone went to sleep as well except for one person.

Mojo: Everyone is asleep good now I can get those young PowerPuff pipsqueaks.

Mojo Jojo went to the Rotium's house first, he saw Beatie sleeping in her bed and grabbed her to put her in a sack, next he went in the Utonium's house, Mojo grabbed Benny from his bed and put him in a sack with Beatie, and ran off.

Then morning came, Richard and I arrived at Townsville, the girls and boys came flying to us in a hurry.

Me: Kids what's the matter?

Burnner: We need to find Jenny!

We ran to find the apartment Jenny was staying at, found it and he knocked on the door.

Binky: Jenny are you there?!

Jenny answered the door.

Jenny: Yeah I'm here is there something wrong?

Booster: Beatie is gone!

Blossom: And so is Benny!

Brad and Tuck came over to see what was going on.

Brad: Is there a problem.

Richard: Beatie and Benny are missing!

Baxter: I think they were kidnapped

Buttercup: I think it was Mojo Jojo.

Richard then was behind me.

Tuck: Is it me or are you braver than your boyfriend?

Me: I'm braver than my boyfriend.

Boomy: Jenny we need your help to fight Mojo Jojo.

Bubbles: And save Beatie and Benny.

Jenny: Sure I'll help you out, let's go!

The kids and Jenny flew on their way to Mojo Jojo's lair.  
-

The boys, the girls, and Jenny flew to Mojo Jojo's lair finally and busted in.

Beauster: Not so fast.

Beauty: Mojo.

Buster: Jojo.

Banners: You have kidnapped Beatie and Benny before.

Bam-bam: and we stopped you when we had help from our babysitters.

Mojo: Yes I know and I see you have a teenaged robot girl.

Bamby: Beatie Benny did he hurt you guys.

Beatie and Benny were seen tied up to chairs.

Beatie: Not yet.

Benny: But don't let him.

Mojo: Alright PowerPuff runts show me what you've got.

Blaster: Oh please we've beaten you before.

Bliss: Like a zillion of times.

Benster: Enough talk let's beat him!

Bloomy: Yeah so we can save Beatie and Benny and get out of here.

The girls and boys tried the best they could, but Mojo zapped them with his laser Jenny was the only one left.

Mojo: So teenaged robot do you really think you could beat me?

Jenny: Yeah I can beat you like the PowerPuffs can Doo-Doo Brain.

Mojo (really angry): DOO-DOO BRAIN? THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR ROBOTIC MOUTH.

Mojo pointed his laser at Jenny, he fired it but it missed her. The girls and the boys finally woke up, they untied Beatie and Benny and joined fighting Mojo with Jenny. Finally the team took Mojo Jojo to jail.

Mojo: Curses you PowerPuff Pests and curses you freaky robot brat, one of these days I will be back and next time I'll defeat you PowerPuff brats.

Bridger: What ever Mojo.

Bridget: Let's go guys.

Jenny, the girls, and the boys flew back to the house.

Richard: Oh good you guys are okay!

Me: So how was the fight?

Beatie: It was a little rough at first.

Benny: But Jenny beat Mojo good.

Tuck: Rats I should have seen it.

Brad: I'm proud of you Jenny.

Jenny: Thanks Brad and girls boys thanks for helping me fight that monkey.

The kids: You're welcome and thank you.  
-

The next day was the Jenny and her friends last day in Townsville.

Mrs. Wakeman: I hope you hurry XJ9 we leave this afternoon.

Jenny: Don't worry Mom I won't forget.

Jenny, Brad, and Tuck came for their last visit.

Tuck: Before we say bye would you like to tell us about your other friends Mac?

Me: Sure Tuck, well there's Cody my sidekick he's nice, Abby she's the ideas, Benny is her boyfriend and sidekick, Tilly is the spy, Billy is her boyfriend and sidekick, Betty is the trap setter, Bobby is her boyfriend and sidekick, Bozo is our friend who is a troll he's kind of scaredy cat, Ears is the smartest of my group who is a bunny, Squeaky is the smallest and also a mouse, and Claws the dragon is the strongest, they all love me.

Brad: You're so stunning who doesn't like you?

Me: Kiki the biggest Chinese bully of all America and Beakie my arch foe that's who.

Brad: Doesn't this girl Kiki have friends? Does she have a heart?

Me: Her friends are Beakie and Fatto and no Kiki doesn't have a heart just like Beakie doesn't have one.

Jenny: We had such a fun trip here.

Beatie: Thanks for saving me and Benny.

Benny: Yeah you were so cool.

Jenny: Aww shucks it was nothing.

Tuck: Jenny where's Brad?

Jenny: He's over there flirting with Mac.

Tuck gave an "Oh brother" kind of look, he walked over to Brad, grabbed him by the arm and pulled.

Tuck: Come on Romeo we've gotta go home.

Brad (crying): Noooo I don't wanna go I feel like I won't see her again! Jenny help me!

While Brad was crying, Jenny was thinking about something, then she had an idea.

Jenny: Brad I have an idea.

Jenny whispered her idea in Brad's ear; once they were finished the boys and girls started shaking hands with each of them.

The girls and boys: Bye Brad, bye Tuck, bye Jenny!

Jenny, Brad, and Tuck: Bye girls bye boys!

Richard walked up to them to shake their hands.

Richard: Bye Tuck.

Tuck: Bye Richard.

Richard: Bye Jenny.

Jenny: Bye Richard.

Richard: Bye Brad.

Brad: Bye Richard make sure you look after that angel of yours.

Richard: Oh I'll look after Lovely Face.

Brad (Confused): Lovely Face?

Richard: Those are one of the nicknames I gave Mac.

Brad: Oh.

Then I walked up to our new friends to say bye to them.

Me: Bye Tuck you be good.

Tuck: Don't worry Mac I will.

Me: Bye Jenny, you're a great friend.

Jenny: Thanks Mac you are too.

Me: Thanks Jenny.

Me: You know Brad you're kind of cool.

Brad: Do you really mean that?

Me: Yup.

Brad: Well so are you bye Lovely Face.

Me: Hmm?

Brad: I said bye Lovely Face.

Me: Richard calls me that nickname, he told you didn't he?

Brad: That's right.

Me: Well Bye.

Brad: Bye my sweet.

All of us: Bye Jenny, Brad, and Tuck!

Jenny, Brad, and Tuck: Bye girls, bye boys, bye Richard, bye Mac!

Jenny, Brad, and Tuck walked away to go back home.

Richard: That was fun.

Me: Yeah I hope we'll see them soon.

Then we all went inside the house to do our free time.

**That is the end of this story. I hope you liked it. Also why did I have Brad be the one to have a crush on me, well I thought it would be pretty funny and he is on my runner's up for animated guys I have a crush on so please don't call me a tramp.**

**I don't have any parts to my next story where The PowerPuffs meet the characters from Chalkzone so it might take a while for me to do that one.**


End file.
